My Drapple
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: My first Drapple story! Draco/Apple


The day Draco Malfoy met the love of his life started out like any other normal day. After taking a shower in the Prefects' bathroom, he put on a fresh set of dark green robes as it was Saturday, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. The Slytherin table was already laden with the usual variety of breakfast foods. Draco took his place across from Crabbe and Goyle and started digging into the plate of ham and eggs in front of him. Then a bright flash of color caught his eye.

It was a bowl of apples. Most of them were red, but sitting right on top was one that was quite different. It was a bright, shiny green. A Slytherin green. Draco's mouth began to water as he gazed at the apple. It was the most perfect apple he had ever seen. So luscious, and so delightful! His hand shook slightly as he reached for the apple. He cradled it lovingly in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to bite into it, but something stopped him. Could it be he was actually falling in love with the apple? The idea was ridiculous, but as days passed, he had to realize it was true. He had fallen in love with Apple.

Lucius Malfoy was at his wit's end. His only son and heir was in love with an apple. He had known something was wrong when Draco had stepped off the school train at the start of summer, but he had no idea just how much was wrong. His wife kept insisting that Draco was just going through a phase that would pass with time, but Lucius was sure that things were just going to get worse.

"Draco! Enough is enough! That apple is going to have to go!" Lucius thundered.

"No! I love Apple! I-I want to marry her!" Draco wailed.

"But Draco sweetheart, it's already been decided that you will marry Miss Parkinson! Our families had an agreement since the day you were born!" Narcissa put in, trying to soothe her harried husband and her distressed son.

"I don't want to marry Pansy! I don't love her! I only want Apple!" Draco burst into tears and snatching Apple up, ran out of the room.

Up in his room, he hastily threw some clothes into an old suitcase.

"They'll never let us be together Apple. We'll have to run away!" Tucking Apple safely into his pocket, Draco snatched up his suitcase and his money pouch. Then he apparated and disappeared.

Draco and Apple arrived in Reno, Nevada. Draco had heard that there were places here where you could get married day or night, no questions asked. After stopping in a pawnshop to purchase Apple a ring, Draco and Apple arrived at a dingy all night wedding chapel.

A greasy, overweight man wearing an Elvis costume was sitting behind a desk in the chapel's office when they entered.

"What can I do for you sir?" The man asked.

"Apple and I want to get married. Tonight."

The man behind the desk looked around for a girl, but all he found was the young man who was holding an apple in his hand. Surely he didn't mean…?

"Quickly Man! Marry us this instant!" Draco demanded.

The chapel owner sighed. Why did he always get the weirdoes late at night?

"Alright kid. Keep your shirt on. Come on into the chapel."

The man in the Elvis costume took his place behind an old podium and motioned for Draco and Apple to stand before him.

"Do you…?

"Draco Malfoy."

"Do you, Draco Malfoy take Apple to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Apple take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Apple says she does."

"Very well. By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride!"

Draco slipped Apple's ring onto her stem and kissed her lovingly.

"Here's your marriage license and twenty dollars' worth of chips. Enjoy your stay in Reno!"

After getting married, Draco and Apple went across the street to the combination fantasy hotel and adult bookstore. It wasn't the classiest establishment, but it would do.

The hotel clerk didn't even bat an eye as he checked in Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. He had seen men come in with hookers; blow up dolls, farm animals, and all sorts of odd items. This was the first time though he had seen a man with an apple claiming that it was his wife. Still, to each his own, and money was money.

Draco's hands shook as he undressed. Finally, he and Apple were properly together and all alone. Apple was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Draco thought he could detect a slight pink blush on her shiny green cheeks. Once he was completely undressed, he slipped into bed beside her and took Apple in his arms.

He whispered an incantation, and a slit appeared in Apple's front. A slit just big enough to allow Draco to insert his wizardhood. That would come later though. For now, he wanted to pleasure Apple and make sure she was ready. He kissed and licked Apple all around, moaning in delight as he dipped his tongue into her opening and lapped up her tangy sweet juices.

Finally, he could hold his passion back no longer. He took himself in hand and slid inside Apple with a groan.

"Oh! Oh Apple!" He panted as he thrust inside her. She was so wet and tight. A couple of thrusts was all it took. Soon Draco was filling Apple up with his hot seed.

Afterwards, he lay beside her panting, utterly spent. He whispered another incantation and Apple's slit closed.

"That was very good my dear. I love you!" Draco kissed Apple and fell asleep, holding her close.

Since he couldn't return to Malfoy Manor, Draco and Apple decided to remain in Reno. Draco got himself a job working as a magician at a casino and he and Apple rented a small apartment nearby. For a while they lived contently and made love every night.

Then one morning, Draco noticed that Apple looked ill. Her skin had changed to a sickly pale green, and her sides were bulged out funny. Draco was worried. He knew there was no choice but to get Apple to St. Mungo's right away.

Healer Augustus Pye was rather taken aback when Draco Malfoy showed up looking worried and claiming that the apple in his hand was seriously ill and needed to see a healer right away. Healer Pye was tempted to chuck the apple into the bin and call for the Sanitarium wizards to come and collect Malfoy, but the lad's obvious distress softened him, and he decided instead to examine the apple.

"If you'll just wait out here Mr. Malfoy." Healer Pye indicated a row of chairs outside an exam room. Draco nodded and sat down, and watched the healer carry Apple into the exam room and shut the door behind him.

Draco waited glumly. His eyes searched around for something to take his mind off his worries. On a table nearby was a stack of old magazines and newspapers. He sifted through the copies of Daily Prophets, Quibblers, Witch Weeklys, and Quidditch Todays. Not one of them was enough to hold his attention for long and one particular issue of Witch Weekly terrified him. It was their Harvest issue and was full of apple recipes.

Soon the exam room door opened and Augustus Pye stepped out.

"You can come in now, Mr. Malfoy." Healer Pye didn't say anything else, but gave Draco an odd sort of smile.

Draco raced into the room, but soon skidded to a halt as he got a good look at the exam table Apple was sitting on. Apple's slit was open again, and sitting next to her were three tiny baby apples with tufts of blond hair around their stems.

"Oh Apple!" Draco exclaimed happily.

Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came to accept their apple daughter in law and their apple grandchildren. After Lucius passed away, Draco inherited Malfoy Manor. He made arrangements for his children's college educations. Apfel, Abhal, and Pomme would be well provided for.

When the three of them were accepted at Hogwarts, Draco was very proud. There were no prouder parents than Draco and Apple.

Years passed happily. Draco and Apple watched their children grow up and have children of their own. Malfoy Manor was soon overrun with blond haired apples.

Draco was now very old. His once blond hair was now silvery gray, and his face was wrinkled and dotted with brown age spots. Apple too had grown old and wrinkly. They wouldn't be around much longer.

"It's been a wonderful life with you my dear Apple. You've made me very happy." Draco drew one last breath and closed his eyes. He and Apple quietly passed away.

In the churchyard at Malfoy Manor there is a polished black marble marker and overlooking the stone is an apple tree. On the stone is engraved Draco and Apple Malfoy. Together Always.


End file.
